paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
All Paws On Deck: The Video Game
All Paws On Deck: The Video Game is a video game based on Moose513's PAW Patrol spinoff, All Paws On Deck. It revolves around the PAW Patrol struggling to protect Paw Print Harbor from possible destruction. Summary It's summertime in Paw Print Harbor, and the PAW Patrol get to relax. But emergencies keep happening by the minuet, and the PAW Patrol must struggle to stop the emergencies and find out who's behind it. Levels Summer Fire *Playable Characters: Ryder, Marshall, and Chase *Objectives: Extinguish the fire (Marshall), Control the crowd (Chase and Ryder) *Boss: N/A Tower Trouble *Playable Characters: Ryder, Skye, and Rocky *Objectives: Look for the villain destroying the tower (Skye and Ryder), Fix the tower (Rocky) *Boss: N/A Crushed *Playable Characters: Ryder and Chase *Objectives: Stop Crush from escaping with a ruby (Ryder and Chase) *Boss: Crush Construction Chaos *Playable Characters: Alex, Hitch, and Rubble *Objectives: Attempt to stop the villain from destroying a skyscraper (Alex and Hitch), Keep the skyscraper from collapsing (Rubble) *Boss: N/A Fishing for Villains *Playable Characters: Katie, Amie, and Zuma *Objectives: Stop the villain from getting past the black cliff (Katie and Amie), Draw The Whale away from the girls (Zuma) *Boss: The Whale The Belly Of The Beast *Playable Characters: Katie (ripped outfit), Zuma, and Amie *Objectives: Escape The Whale's stomach (Zuma, Amie, and Katie), Fight The Whale (Zuma) *Boss: The Whale Human Time *Playable Characters: Ryder, Katie, and Alex *Objectives: Search for the villain (Katie and Alex), Fight Crush (Ryder) *Boss: Crush She'll Be Comin' Round The Mountain *Playable Characters: Ryder, Marshall, Skye, and Everest. *Objectives: Search for the villain (Ryder and Everest), fight the villain, who is revealed to be Demona in disguise (Skye and Marshall) *Boss: Demona (disguised) Dog vs. Demon *Playable Characters: Ryder (battle worn), Marshall (battle worn). Skye (battle worn), Everest (battle worn) *Objectives: Defeat Demona (Ryder, Marshall, Skye, and Everest) *Boss: Demona Villian Sports (bonus level) *Playable Characters: Crush (wrestling gear), Demona (wrestling gear) *Objectives: Defeat the Basket Brawlers (Crush and Demona) *Boss: The Basket Brawlers Playable Charhacters $= DLC Only Ryder Ryder (battle worn) Ryder (swimsuit) Ryder (civilian outfit) Ryder (tuxedo) $ Marshall Marshall (battle worn) Marshall (no uniform) Marshall (muddy) $ Chase Chase (no uniform) Chase (tuxedo) $ Rubble Rubble (no uniform) Rubble (muddy) $ Zuma Zuma (no uniform) Rocky Rocky (no uniform) Rocky (trash covered) Rocky (muddy)$ Skye Skye (battle worn) Skye (no uniform) Skye (ballerina) $ Skye (muddy) $ Skye (dress) $ Everest Everest (battle worn) Everest (no uniform) Hitch Hitch (no uniform) Amie Amie (no uniform) Katie Katie (torn outfit) Katie (civilian outfit) Katie (dress) $ Alex Alex (civilian outfit) Crush Crush (basketball gear) Demona Demona (disguised) Demona (basketball gear) Demona (pink outfit) Tundra $ Rosie $ Princess $ Blizzard $ DLC Packs Mud Is Your Friend Pack. Includes Marshall (muddy), Skye (muddy), Rocky (muddy), and Rubble (muddy). Pup Pup Musical Pack. Includes Skye (ballerina), and Demona (pink outfit). Double Date Pack. Includes Ryder (tuxedo), Chase (tuxedo), Skye (dress), and Katie (dress). OC Pack. Includes Tundra, Rosie, Princess, and Blizzard. Images Mud Is Your Friend.png|The Mud Is Your Friend DLC Pack Pup Pup Musical.png|The Pup Pup Musical DLC Pack Double Date.png|The Double Date Pack OC.png|The OC Pack Category:Fanon Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Works Made By Moose513